


Look Real Close Cuz' Strobe Lights Lie

by favefangirl



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [5]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Ace Raphael, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Banter, Brotp, Cute, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Human AU, Humour, Kinda, M/M, Malec, Meet-Cutes, Pick-Up Lines, Saphael, Shy Alec, clace, met in a nightclub au, mundane AU, otp, poor seduction attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/favefangirl
Summary: Magnus' terrible day may have just gotten a whole lot better when he spots a handsome stranger across the bar.{a/n not smut}





	Look Real Close Cuz' Strobe Lights Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiaVivisol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaVivisol/gifts).



> This is techinically not a tumblr prompt, but a prompt from the comment section of one of my other fics, Unlikely Catalytic Events which you can find [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12551548). It said:  
>  **I was thinking of the line "what's a nice place like you doing in a guy like this " and I really want Magnus to use it :p**  
>  Sorry it's kinda late, things got a little hectic. I hope this is alright?

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Magnus slurred, nodding about a foot to the right of his intended direction.

"No," Cat said, pushing him back into the bar stool he'd slipped off of.

Magnus pouted and took another long sip of his Martini. He was... Well, there's no other way of putting it, he was drunk as fuck. His day had been worse than average; his cat had shit in his bed, his landlady was hounding him for rent, and his new work colleague was his psychotic ex-girlfriend. So yes, he just wanted to get drunk with his friends and forget about the whole crappy day.

Then Blue-Eyes had walked in, and suddenly the booze wasn't the only reason he couldn't think straight. Tall, pale, dark hair and blue eyes - it was as though someone had taken Magnus' ideal man straight from his fantasies. Magnus hadn't taken his eyes off him the whole night. He was underdressed for the club, a sweater with holes all over it and some plain black jeans paired with some leather combat boots which really needed a good polish.

He was with a girl who resembled him in everything but his eyes - where his were bright blue, Magnus could tell hers were deep brown even in the strobe lights. On his right was a blonde who was clearly getting the most attention of the group, all shades of pale and gold, looking every bit the pretty boy player type Magnus knew well. But he only had eyes for the cute red-head plastered to his side, looking at her like she hung the moon.

"You're drunk," Cat continued, sliding away his half full glass as surreptitiously as she could. "You'll only embarrass yourself.

"And love hurts," Raphael huffed from where he was hunched over his untouched beer. "One minute everything's perfect and the next your heart is being ripped out of your chest and shoved into an incinerator."

"That was beautiful," Ragnor said sarcastically. "Really, you should take up poetry."

Raphael managed a half-hearted growl in Ragnor's direction before turning back to glare at his drink. Cat looked _this_ close to a mental breakdown, looking between Raphael and Magnus hopelessly. She had been dealing with their crap for a very long time, and Magnus wasn't sure why. She could have done so much better than those three idiots for company on a Friday night.

"I'm sure Seth will be fine," Magnus said patting Raphael on the back just a little but harder than he'd meant to.

"Simon," Raphael hissed. "And how do you come back from 'I never want to have sex with you'?"

If Magnus was having a bad day, Raphael's was one hundred times worse. He'd finally come out to his boyfriend as Asexual after months of avoiding the subject of sex altogether, and then had run off before Scott could even respond. He was good at running away, just ask his last ten relationships. Magnus' heart went out to him, but on the three occasions he'd met Shaun he hadn't got the impression Sam was the type to let something like this get in the way of his relationship. He had clearly been really into Raphael.

"I'm gonna talk to him," Magnus repeated more determinedly.

He was already slipping off his bar stool and pushing through the crowd of people in the club before Cat could do anything to stop him. Magnus, with his eyes firmly on the pretty head above the crowd, received a lot of curses as he stepped on toes and stumbled into people. But, as a man on a mission, he didn't care what anyone else had to say. This guy was the hottest person Magnus had ever seen. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach as he reached the group's table and they all turned to look at him. He smiled through it, hoping it looked flirty rather than like a grimace.

"Hey," he said as seductively as he could, looking right at the perfect stranger. "What's a nice place like you doing in a guy like this?"

It took him a second to realise why the entire table erupted into uncontrollable laughter, and he couldn't help but falter when he realised what he'd said But he didn't worry about it for long because it made the stranger blush which was the prettiest fucking thing Magnus had ever seen. He smiled, this time not trying to entice him but just because he really couldn't help it - this guy was made to be smiled at.

"We're gonna get a drink," the blonde guy said pointedly, still laughing. "You coming, Iz?"

 _Iz_ grinned and nodded before sliding out of the booth and following her companions in the direction of the bar, leaving Magnus alone with his fantasy guy who was staring desperately at his retreating friends. Magnus was a little offended, but he wasn't about to let a little shyness get between him and the hottest person he'd ever met. He decided to double his efforts and slipped into the booth across from him.

"Magnus," he said as way of introduction.

"Alec," the other guy mumbled, clearly uncomfortable.

"So, you can tell me to go fuck myself if you want, but you are the hottest guy here tonight." Magnus said, cutting to the chase.

Alec blushed even more. "Um," he replied, "Thanks?"

"At the high risk of sever rejection, and given how bad my first line was I'm thinking it'll probably be rejection, I was wondering if I could get your number?"

"Um..."

"You can say no," Magnus interrupted quickly, still sober enough to be aware that he can tend to come on a little strong. "But I'd like to get to know you and if nothing happens, so be it, but if something does then, well, yeah..."

Alec opened his mouth to reply when quite without warning (although Magnus' attention had only been on Alec's beautiful, wide eyes) Ragnor appeared at the table. He looked slightly more serious than normal and immediately had Magnus' attention. "It's, uh, Raphael. He's gone from crappy poetry to leaving messages on Steve's phone. We need your help."

"Shit," Magnus breathed under his breath. "Sorry Pretty Boy, gotta run. But it was nice to meet you." Magnus thought he heard Alec say something in reply as he followed Ragnor back to his own group of friends, but didn't stop to ask what, he'd embarrassed himself quite enough for one night.

It took confiscating Raphael's phone to get him to stop calling Simon, but the situation was diffused and the rest of the night went off without a hitch. Ragnor wouldn't let him live his failed seduction attempt down, but he could deal with that - he had more than enough ammunition to get his own back, anyway. He only hoped he was drunk enough not to remember any of it the next day.

However, just before the four of them left, deciding that they had all had more than enough to drink, the bar tender leaned over and dropped a note on the bar in front of Magnus. Confused, frowning, Magnus unfolded the note and read it in his head. _You're cute. Call me. 58124 874268 - Alec._ Suddenly, Magnus thought with a grin he did his best to hide from his interfering friends, there might just be something from this horrible night that would be worth remembering.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Shake That Ass by Eminem because that's what I was listening to when I wrote this.
> 
> Hope this makes the prompter smile?
> 
>  **Prompts?**  
>  So, I have severe writers block at the minute and so in order to try and stimulate my writing juices (that is a weird sentence, I apologise) I’m opening myself up to prompts and requests for writing. I don’t really write smut, but I can try should the prompt inspire me. Also, I will try to write Supernatural but I mostly know what happened in season one and whatever is fanon so perhaps don’t suggest those unless there’s a really good prompt you think of. I’m looking for shorter stuff, one-shots only. Some may inspire a multi-chap fic, but that’s not really what I’m hoping for right now. If there’s a certain ship or fandom you’re interested in just ask and I’ll see what I can do. If you're interested please message me on one of the social media listed below, it is muchly appreciated!
> 
> If you want to message me my Instagram is @Favefangirl and my Tumblr is [nebulous--bounds](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nebulous--bounds) I'm more than happy to answer any questions, maybe fill any prompts or just generally converse with you lovely people. Be sure to follow me, too, if you want! I'm mostly multi-fan and I blog a lot about writing (especially on Tumblr). You can also follow me on Pinterest [here](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/Favefangirl/).
> 
> I haven't really written much recently that wasn't part of this prompts series but I am sort of working on a LONG Teen Wolf Multi-Chap thing. I was thinking of maybe making a side-blog to keep a track of my process, but I don't know if anyone would be interested? HMU in the comments or on Tumblr.
> 
> I also really appreciate anyone who's read a few from this series, the whole experience is really helping me I think? Plus, if you do have a prompt but no access to social media then drop your prompt in the comments and I'll send you it as a gift!
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
